This grant provides for education programs of the Wisconsin Clinical Cancer Center. These activities include curriculum review and development of medical student courses, educational opportunities for medical students to work with individual faculty members in the area of clinical neoplastic disease, a two year program for clinical associates to pursue post-doctoral training in neoplastic diseases, an educational program for family medicine residents, and continuing medical education. Acitivities are coordinated by the multidisciplinary cancer education committee of the University of Wisconsin School of Medicine.